


Educational Incentive

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, McCall Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Beth couldn't concentrate on her essay and gets to 'meet' Stiles' partner...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 15
Kudos: 497
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Educational Incentive

Beth gave a heavy sigh, shoving her notebook away with a look of disgust. Her essay on Provincialism was going nowhere fast – she needed coffee and maybe a pastry. She stood at the counter, trying to decide what cake would kick her muse into action when she saw someone she recognised jog past the window.

Curious, she walked to the open door and looked out. Stiles Stilinski was in her Introduction to Folklore and Legends class, full of stuff from Greek mythology and local legends and rapidly becoming one of her favourite classes. She found Stiles absolutely fascinating. He talked about things like they were real and in the present day, bringing them to life in a way the professor did not.

They had hung out quite a few times after class, and bonded during group projects so they were in a loose group of friends. Allegedly, he was not only taken but practically married, but no one had ever met his partner and there were a couple of girls who wondered if he actually existed. A few of his friends had visited campus: there had been Scott, an ultra cheerful guy who Stiles said was his brother from another mother; ultra-grumpy looking Derek, who looked like a God, both in body and face, and had a soft, smooth voice that Beth had practically swooned over. 

There had been the gorgeous red-head, Lydia, who seemed to engender terror and adoration from guys on campus in equal measure and Stiles had treated her like a sister. Finally, there was the terrible threesome – Beth was almost convinced that they were an _actual_ threesome in reality – Boyd, Erica and Isaac were all gorgeous, seemed to love wearing leather, and delighted in winding Stiles up about his Sugar Daddy. 

But there had been no sign of said Sugar Daddy (apart from the embarrassing mistake Amanda made when Stiles **actual** father visited), and Stiles was surprisingly tight-lipped about his partner other than to say he existed and that Stiles wasn’t the cheating or sharing kind. It would be cool to finally see him, especially if she could lord it over the others.

As she stood in the doorway, Beth could see that Stiles had come to a halt a couple of doors down and was leaning over, panting for breath. He looked up and she turned and followed his gaze, breath catching in her throat.

He wasn’t particularly tall – probably only a couple of inches taller than Stiles – but he had broad shoulders, a thick muscular neck, and a dangerous smile curving his mouth on his very handsome face. His eyes seemed to be a glowing bright blue and the look he levelled at Stiles was scorching. He was definitely an older man, but Beth wouldn’t have put him at much over thirty – wasn’t that too young to be a Sugar Daddy? The neat moustache and goatee he was sporting made him look almost dashing if you ignored the look in his eyes that promised all sorts of naughty things. 

“Sweetheart, I do hope you realise that wherever I catch you is where I’m going to take you. That’s what you get for making me chase you all the way from your class.” Beth shivered, vaguely embarrassed by the reaction of her body to that voice. “I would suggest you head for somewhere private with room to lie down. Oh, and **lots** of lube.”

“Peter – “

“Uh uh! No excuses for that abysmal score on your last paper. You agreed to the consequences.”

“I didn’t think you were going to come and stalk me around my entire campus!” Stiles didn't seem to be feeling ‘stalked’, a huge smile on his face.

“And yet, here I am. Are you feeling rested? Got your breath back?”

“Sussed what I was doing, huh?”

“We need to work on your stamina – there was a time when you would have been able to get this far without being tired.”

“I promise to work on my cardio.” Stiles stood up straight, obviously no longer fatigued.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, Peter?”

“Time to start running again – and I would sincerely suggest you get your keys out ready – you may not have time to find them when you get there.” Beth gave out an ‘eep’, drawing the attention of the _very_ sexy man. “Don’t worry, my dear, it’s not the first time we’ve played at him being chased by the big bad wolf. And Stiles so loves to be caught!”

It shocked a laugh out of Beth, and she turned to catch Stiles watching their interaction. She could only shrug at being caught eavesdropping so shamelessly, laughing again when Stiles merely gave her a wink and turned and took off at a sprint. The growl from Peter took her by surprise as he sped off in Stiles’ direction, and she found herself standing in the doorway, a hand held to her chest. 

She could not wait to tell the guys that she had ‘met’ Stiles’ other half – once she’d calmed down enough to finish her essay of course!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking on a life of its own! I think I'm going to use it to fill some of the Ficlets prompts over on Dreamwidth.
> 
> * * *


End file.
